Decisions
by destielshipper
Summary: Sequel to My Teenage Dream. Castiel and Dean have been living together in New York for 3 years, but times are hard and as Dean makes the biggest mistake of his life, is there any way back for the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**3 years later**

"You'll never guess what" Dean said and wrapped his arms around Castiel waist, Castiel leaning back into him.

"What?".

"Guess who has finally come out about their secret engagement because of a certain massive surprise?".

"Sam and Jess?" he guessed and Dean nodded smirking.

"She's pregnant".

Castiel looked at him mouth open in shock as Dean chuckled at his expression.

"Pregnant? Their 18 years old!".

Dean scoffed and pushed him away. "So? It wasn't planned, it just happened so they told Jess' parents and they are of course furious!".

"I am not surprised, it was bound to happen sooner later... what are you doing back by the way...you finish at 4 not 2" Castiel said and crossed his arms.

"You are such a housewife" Dean muttered as he looked for food.

They moved to New York two weeks after he was told he had the job and the job gave them an apartment, small and pleasant as Castiel had said when they first moved into it. They adjusted to living together well, Castiel finding a job in retail across the road and Dean over the 3 years moving up in his job.

But the 3 years had taken it's toll and the arguments between them were becoming more and more frequent over the stupidest things in the world.

"I left early!".

"They actually let you, they let their best worker out early?".

"Yes! Get off my back Cas" he muttered and sat on the couch as Castiel turned towards the window and looked out with a sigh as he looked down at the busy street.

The awkward silence between them was too much for Castiel as he went over and straddled him, Dean smirked at him for a moment as Cas gently kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry for being a pain, how is Shelia being?" he murmured as Dean scowled at the mention of his boss.

"Her usual self, I'm so surprised I haven't been fired all ready, I think she likes to keep me around to torture me" he muttered as he kissed him.

"At least you don't have lovely old David on your case every single day".

Dean glared at him at that and brought him closer as a surge of jealousy over his co-worker bubbled up.

"Oh look at that, hello jealousy" Castiel whispered and kissed him gently amused.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like him because he clearly fancies you and you're mine".

"Ooo possessive nature appearing as well" Castiel whispered and laughed as Dean poked his side.

"I know and I am yours, always will be".

Castiel kissed him one last time and moved away to get ready for his shift. Dean's phone rang showing a call from Sam.

"Hello little brother or not so little any more because he is now a family man!" he cried down the phone.

"Shut it Dean! So you got the news, is it okay to admit I am scared out of my mind".

Dean smiled down the phone. "Yes of course you are, I am not surprised I mean a baby! Making me an uncle at 21, shame on you".

"Making us both uncles" Cas whispered as he walked past to the kitchen.

"A surprise for me, they are furious Dean but her father is acting a bit strange, like he's furious about the pregnancy but over the moon I'm marrying her...it makes no sense".

"Well you are making an honest women out of her now aren't you, which in his eyes means stability for the mother and child".

"I'm going, I love you" Castiel whispered and kissed the top of his head as he walked out, Dean watched him go fondly.

"When is the wedding?".

"Few months, be my best man?".

"Of course I will" Dean said proudly.

That night with Dean at home, Castiel finished work at 8pm and went to go home when he was stopped by David.

"Come for a drink with us?".

"I..I can't, I gotta get back".

"Oh come on, we hardly ever see you outside work! Just one drink".

Castiel sighed and nodded. "Go on then".

Castiel rolled in at 11.30pm much to the disapproval of Dean who sat on the couch looking stony faced and very annoyed.

"Don't even start" Castiel muttered as he threw down his keys.

"Didn't say anything".

"No but you have that look on your face when you're about to explode in anger, I went for a drink".

Dean scoffed and eyed him up and down.

"I know, I can smell it from across here".

"I went for one!".

"Oh yeah I bet you did, do us a favour walk in a straight line?".

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and poured a glass of water. "You are being stupid, okay I had more then 1, why do you care?".

"I care because you didn't even bother to tell me! I just assumed you would tell me, anything could of happened to you but no just thinking about yourself per usual!".

"Thinking about myself? I went for a drink with colleagues".

"Who did you go with?" he said folding his arms and glaring at him.

"David and Claire".

Dean shook his head and pushed himself and walked to the bedroom. "You can stay in here, don't want you stinking the room out".

He slammed the door in his face, Castiel staring at it as he sipped his water annoyed. He sighed deeply and sat on the couch feeling awful, he hated arguing with him. He slept on the couch that night and was woken to a large bang in the morning.

He opened one eye and saw Dean getting ready for work looking moody.

"Woke you up? Good, do you have a hangover?".

Castiel nodded and pouted a little at him as Dean glared.

"No sympathy from me, you can suffer!" he said as he did his tie and smiled at him, Castiel covered his face as his head bounded.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Dean looked down at him and sighed.

"I should be used to all your mishaps by now" he said more to himself as he bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Am I forgiven?".

Dean shook his head and smirked evilly. "Er no, you can make it up to me later".

He picked up his keys and walked out the apartment Castiel looking around the room as it spun and he went to get paracetamol. Castiel looked at his watch and sighed, he had work in one hour and he was dreading going in and seeing his colleagues, especially David. Dean was right about one thing, David did like him more then necessary and Castiel had told him he was in a long term relationship but that didn't stop David.

The shift was long and tiresome and as he eventually finished, he was stopped by David.

"Don't worry I am not going to ask you for a drink, but you should come with us more".

"Ha, yeah maybe" he said and David grinned at him.

"Your fun out of work".

"I'll that as a compliment" he said and smiled at him.

Dean who was walking back from work looked across the road and seen them, jealousy sparked inside him as he narrowed his eyes and stormed into the building.

Castiel walked into the apartment to see Dean standing and looking out the window looking moody.

"What's up?".

"Nothing".

Castiel sighed as he felt the argument brewing before it even began.

"Don't cut me out, come on tell me what's up".

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's seeing you and David having cosy chats".

Castiel froze for the moment looking at him confused and then it dawned him, he had seen them in the street.

"Jealousy is cute Dean but it don't suit you at all, I was talking to him!".

"Yeah and you went out with him last night as well. How would you like it if I started going out with Shelia and drinking with her?".

"I wouldn't mind since she is your boss and I trust you!"

Dean scoffed and turned back to look out the window.

"Stop being such a child Dean! It's not like anything is happening between me and him, I tolerate the man that is all!".

"Oh yeah that sounds like the guy who goes out drinking with him and just tolerates him".

"I am not having this argument again Dean, it's getting old now!".

"Fine, I'm going out" he said and walked into the bedroom to get changed into comfortable clothes.

"What, why? To avoid another argument?".

Dean ignored him as he changed, grabbing his wallet and jacket as he shoved past him.

"Where are you going".

"Why do you care? Didn't bother to even tell me last night, so why should I tell you?" he shouted and slammed the door shut.

Castiel slumped on the couch as he fought back the tears, how did it come to this? He closed his eyes in defeat and lay back and thought about every argument the past few weeks, things were going bad to worse and something had to change before something very drastic happened.

**I decided to write a sequel :) you're probably going to hate me because of my idea for it but anyway..pretty please review! tell me if its a good idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat at the bar looking down at his whiskey glass as he thought back to before, yes he had been stupid and childish but his jealousy was over active and he couldn't help it, he loved him too much.

"What's with the long face?" the barmaid said as she stood in front of him with a sympathetic smile.

He looked up at her and saw curly blonde hair, brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Life" he said and tilted his glass back and shoved it towards her for another.

"Come on can't be that bad?".

"Argument with partner" he muttered and she leaned on the bar and crossed her arms.

"Oh dear, let me guess stormed out and came right here to drown your sorrows and whine to some helpless soul who has to grit their teeth and let you?".

Dean looked her up and down and couldn't help but smile and nodded in approval. "How do you know that?".

"Darling, I have been working here for about 4 years now, I have seen it all believe me and you are not the first to come crying to my shoulder".

"Hey now! I didn't come here to cry on your shoulder, I came to get drunk and sit in self pity".

"Then stumble home and anger that partner of yours even more, you'll be sitting on the street and wake up next to some tramp with a hangover".

Dean shook his head and laughed lightly as she cleaned the bar smugly.

"Who are you?".

"The name's Megan".

"Nice to meet you, now leave me be" he said and she smirked as she walked away.

When he finished he demanded more and became more and more drunk.

"I love him" he slurred and she raised an eyebrow.

"Him?".

He nodded slowly as he swirled the drink in his glass.

"So you're gay?".

"No".

She eyed him and patted his hand understanding.

"What did you fight about?".

"I got jealous about that shit David and he throws it in my face, he does! He does, because he knows that he sees him in work and everything".

Megan looked at him carefully as she attempted to understand as he looked down at the bar and sighed deeply.

"But you go home to him every night don't you?".

"Yeah but it don't matter! He knows how I feel about that dick" he shoved the glass at her and she shook her head.

"You've had enough and it's closing time, look around you".

He looked around and the now empty bar confused and turned back to her.

"Oh fine!" he said and stumbled back and regained his balance as he stumbled to the door.

"Whoa, whoa!" she called hurrying around the bar and catching his arm. "You are in no fit state to being do that sweetheart, are you really going back to him like this?".

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to now aren't I".

"No, you can come back with me as long as you promise to not rob or kill me".

He chuckled and leaned against the wall as she turned off the lights and locked the place up, dragging him to her car.

"Do not be sick in my car!" she warned and shoved him into the passenger seat.

"I promise" he mumbled as she got in and drove them to her apartment across town.

He groaned as he stepped out and looked up at her building. "Where the hell do you live?".

"Up there, come on".

She pressed the life button and watched him as he stood there in the lift looking like he was about to throw up any minute.

Opening her door, she shoved him on the couch and went to get him a glass of water.

"Here, drink it up" she said and sat next to him with a sigh.

He gulped it down and grimaced in disgust, he had always hated water. She admired him for a moment as she took the glass away.

"Any better?".

He nodded weakly and turned to look at her, she looked back at him and looked down at his lips before taking her chances and kissing him, he sat there and let it happen before responding and kissing her back.

~0~

Castiel looked at the time and sighed as he tried his phone again, it reached his voice mail again.

"Dean, please ring me back, I am so sorry okay about the arguments, the drama just...please call me back".

He wrapped the duvet around himself and turned the volume of the TV down low as he stared at his mobile willing it to ring.

It rang and he jumped out his skin but seen it was just Gabriel, sighing he answered it.

"Hey bro, how is the big apple today?"

"Bleak and shit" he sighed and closed his heavy eyes.

"Oh trouble in paradise?".

"We argued and he stormed out, won't answer my calls and I don't know where he is or anything".

"Ouch, well he'll come crawling back won't he, don't worry too much bro".

Castiel sighed and picked at the corner of the duvet. "This is New York Gabe, it's like a hot spot for murder".

"Now you are just being paranoid, stop it. Get off this phone and go to sleep or something, he'll come crawling back in the morning with a sore head and remorse".

"Okay, I am going to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Sweet dreams".

Castiel threw the phone to the floor and settled down under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

~0~

Dean opened one bleary eye and looked around at his surrounding in horror and down at the hand on his chest, he turned to look at her and took a great shuddering breath as he turned away. He pushed himself up and swallowed back the bile in his throat as he dressed.

"Hey" she whispered and he turned to glare at her.

"Tell me we didn't"

"We did.." she trailed off as he covered his mouth.

"Why the hell didn't you stop me?".

"You were more then willing for it last night, I took my chance".

Dean stood up and shook his aching head in astonishment. "Did I happen to mention I am in a happy and loving relationship?" he shouted at her.

She flinched back at his tone.

"Oh yeah, very bloody loving when you come to my bar and drown your sorrows after an argument".

"Which you took advantage of like the whore you probably are" he hissed.

She looked at him shocked for a moment then jutted her chin out in defiance.

"It takes two to tango sweetheart, like I said you were more then willing".

"Fuck off, I was drunk and I remember getting ready to go home when you stopped me!".

She sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry okay? I just went with it".

"Go to hell" he spat and stormed out the flat and down the stairs. He ran out the building and looked around, he was more then half an hour away from home and he thought of Cas.

"What the hell have I done" he muttered to himself as he ran to some bushes and threw up into them. He wiped his mouth with a shaky hand as last night replayed in his mind, he had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

He walked home feeling tired, achy and full of remorse, how the hell was he meant to explain it to him.

He walked in and saw Castiel in a deep sleep on the couch, he stared at him for a moment before looking down at himself and going for a shower.

Standing under the hot water he scrubbed himself clean feeling disgusting and dirty, he broke down crying and slid down the wall as the water beat down on him.

Castiel heard the shower and shot up as he looked around, he was back. He swallowed and let the relief flow through him at the thought of him being okay and waited for him to come out.

Dean dried himself and went into the living room to get changed before going out into the living room and meeting Cas' blue eyes. He felt physically sick again as he looked at their innocence and worry.

"Where were you?" Cas whispered.

"At a bar...Cas I need to tell you something" he muttered looking down at the floor.

"What did you do?" Cas sighed.

"The stupidest thing I have ever done and I am so so sorry" he whispered.

Castiel felt fear flood inside him. "Dean..".

"I cheated Cas".

Castiel felt his breath leave him as the words punched through him and he looked at nothing as he thought of his words.

"What?" he breathed and looked up at him, he looked a mess.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, it was all her I promise you".

Castiel pushed the blanket off him and stood up staring at him in shock.

"Cheated how?"

"Cas.."

"Cheated how!" he shouted anger replacing the shock.

"I slept with her, but I was drunk, very drunk and she took advantage of me".

He scoffed and shook his head as he looked unable to look at him any more. "Drunk is not an excuse Dean, you can be drunk and still able to control yourself! How could you?".

Dean looked down as he bit his lip and Castiel covered his mouth in horror.

"I don't know Cas, I was pissed off and upset about us arguing and she appeared out of nowhere, she gave me the drinks..".

Cas glared at him and he put his head down again.

"I need a walk, I need to get out of here!" he whispered and pushed him out of the way as he walked out. Dean watched him go a heavy weight in his heart as he slumped against the wall.

Castiel stood outside and walked down the street as hid in an empty alleyway and cried silently, tears he had kept deep down, Dean had officially ruined everything. They had been through so much together, parents death, gun shot wounds, near death in a fire and now this? He took in a shaky breath as he rested against the wall.

He took a deep steady breath as he walked back to the apartment and prepared to confront him, Dean was sat on the couch in a deep thought holding Cas' blanket. He slammed the door and looked at him.

"You've ruined everything, I hope you know that...everything we have been through and you go and do this?".

"I'm sorry",

"I don't care".

Dean flinched at his tone as Castiel shook his head and went to the bedroom, pulling out his bag as he stared to pack his things.

"What are you doing?".

"Leaving this place right now before I do something very stupid".

"You can't please Cas" Dean begged as dread filled him.

"What stay and forgive you? I can't even look at you properly Dean, you have slept with another person, let someone else touch you and kiss you...how can you even think for one minute I would forgive you of that?".

"I don't, I don't accept you to...but please don't leave".

"Too late for that, I am going" he whispered as he threw stuff in and zipped it up. He walked past him, Dean grabbing his arm but Castiel pulling away hands up.

"Don't touch me! I hope you are very happy with yourself Dean...one simple argument over nothing and look what you did, you could of stopped it and you know you could of. I can't believe this is happening, I feel like I'm dreaming..".

Dean felt the tears run down his face as his heart broke, Castiel looked at him and shook his head.

"Goodbye Dean" he said and slammed the door behind him and closed his eyes in defeat and anguish as he rushed out.

Dean collapsed on the floor and broke down as his whole world came crashing down, he knew there was no hope now and this would take a miracle to repair.

**Pretty please review! They are helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel disappeared after that, he ignored his phone calls, quit his job and just left.

Dean had no idea what to do it was like being trapped in a bubble, he ignored Sam's calls, Bobby's calls, even Gabriel tried once and he stayed in bed all day.

It was like losing half of himself, he felt tremendously guilty and understood why Cas had left him, he deserved it but no matter how many times he told himself this it didn't help and he knew he was falling into a downward spiral.

A week after Castiel leaving, he went into work and Sheila dragged him aside.

"I have no idea what has been happening in your life right now but this is unacceptable! A week Dean, I have been calling you and wondering where you are for a fucking week!" she hissed waving a finger at him.

"I should fire your ass right now I really should but quite frankly I think if I did I would send you into a mental breakdown! You look like shit and smell like booze, what the fuck has happened?"

"Start of a mental breakdown?" he said and she glared at him.

"I don't want to know, I have another problems on my hand and I am doing this out the little goodness in my heart".

"It exists?".

"Don't get fucking smart! Now I'm giving you sick leave of a month, understand me? In that month I want you to straighten up, grow a backbone and snap out of it. I will not fire my best worker, I'll just have Roy replace you for a while".

"That's very nice of you" he said and then grimaced as she went away into her office and came back with papers.

"Now fuck off out of here" she smiled and walked off her heels tapping loudly.

He looked down at them and sighed. "Great, more time to wallow in self pity".

Castiel stared into space at the rough carpet of the hotel he was staying at in deep thought. He was miserable and lonely, he hadn't had company in over a week.

His phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hello Gabriel".

"Castiel, where are you?".

"Hotel room I found, I'm staying in different ones every night".

"Just come back to Kansas".

He closed his eyes at the thought of even going back to there, he couldn't leave New York.

"No, I am not coming back to that place, it's like my own personal hell".

"I'll try not to take offence to that, come on Castiel look what he did, get out of there for good and never look back".

Castiel swallowed and looked around the room, he knew Gabriel was right but he just couldn't.

"No Gabriel and that's final".

"Oh fine, well look I'll put money in your bank account and you can find an apartment".

"Gabe no way".

"Yes way! I am not having you live in gritty hotel rooms!".

Castiel let him have his way and started looking around for apartments in the area, he had moved away from him, far enough so he wouldn't bump into him. He paced the room up and down as he attempted to clear his head of thinking about Dean, he should be angry and resent him but he couldn't do it.

His phone buzzed again and he picked it up confused, Dean stopped calling him after two days and he hadn't heard from since, he ignored that nagging feeling in his heart that was worried.

"Hello?".

"Castiel?".

"David?".

"Hey, I heard you quit the job".

Castiel sat down slightly baffled. "Yeah er...my relationship ended and I had to get out of the area, I couldn't stay so I quit".

"Oh god, I am sorry about that".

"It's fine, was there something you wanted?".

"Yeah, if you wanted to come out for a drink maybe? Friendly one of course, get you out of where ever you are for a few hours".

Castiel sighed deeply as he considered this. "Okay".

"Seriously? Wow okay, well bar last time".

"See you then" Castiel said and hung up tapping the phone in his hand.

~0~

Dean was curled up in front of the TV and was ignoring the world, he hadn't been out all week and was ignoring everyone's calls, he resorted to alcohol.

He grabbed the bottle again and frowned at the door startled when he heard keys opening the door.

"Sam?" he said as he walked in and looked at him.

"Oh it's alive" he muttered and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered as Sam looked around the place in disgust.

"You have been ignoring my calls, we have been worried sick! I had to book a flight and fly over here, leaving my pregnant fiancée behind because I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine".

"Dean I haven't spoken to you in 2 weeks! What's happened?".

"Me and Cas broke up...because I cheated on him".

Sam looked at him horrified as he sat next to him. "And you couldn't pick up a phone for 2 minutes to tell me that? What the hell Dean! Why would you do that?".

"I cheated on Lisa all them years ago, a leopard never changes its spots I guess" he muttered bitterly.

"You are so stupid! I mean seriously, he is and was the best thing that ever happened to you! Where's he gone?".

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him or seen him in two weeks, he left and that's all I know".

An empty feeling echoed inside him and he opened the cap and swigged back the whiskey.

"You're a drunken mess Dean".

"Thank you".

Sam looked around the messy apartment and sighed looking at him.

"Come home Dean, staying here and wallowing in self pity is not helping".

"Kansas? Why in the world would I want to go back to that place, you and Jess are having a baby and getting married, Bobby is living his life and mine is here and is completely broken because of my actions, I am not going back to watch yours and his, leave me to my life".

"Because you are depressed, and drinking yourself into a state every night is not helping at all, I won't let this happen to you you're my brother and I am going to help you".

Dean looked at him and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been a massive jerk but these things can always be repaired, well most of the time".

David waved at him and Castiel took a deep breath as he faked a smile and walked over.

"Is it awful of me to say that you look like hell?".

Castiel smiled sadly and sat opposite him. "Not had a good few weeks to be honest with you".

"The relationship breakdown?".

"I don't want to talk about it" he said quickly and David held up his hands.

"I wasn't going to ask, I can tell you don't want to talk about it".

"So what are you doing now?".

"Living off my final wage in hotels, my brother is putting some money in it for me to look for an apartment, but I need a job to pay for it".

"Well come back! Your job is still available!" he said excitedly.

Castiel shook his head and looked down at the beer he had bought him.

"I can't, it's near him and I can't see him".

David frowned and nodded understanding.

"Well it is always open to you, we miss you back there".

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well I do".

Castiel felt an uncomfortable twinge and nodded at him. "I am just going to the toilet".

David watched him leave and smirked to himself, Castiel didn't know it now but he would have him, no matter what.

**Pretty please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, go back to Kansas before I kick you there" Dean argued.

Sam had been with him for a week now, cleaning the flat, helping him out, clearing the booze away and kicking him into shape.

"Not until I know you are okay".

"Look at me I'm fit as a daisy!" Dean cried and picked at the sandwich he had.

"Of course you are, that's why you are barely eating and drinking instead".

"Go back to your fiancée and unborn child Sam! I will book the flights and drag you to the airport myself, your wedding is in 3 weeks!".

"Which you better be still coming too, I swear to god if you don't come I will make your life more of a living hell".

"You?".

"Yes, me!" he said throwing a cushion at him.

Dean laughed lightly and tossed it to the side and looked up at him. "I'll be there and I'm fine, really Sam just give me time".

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll go back, she is missing me like crazy anyway and I think with her hormones she might kill me if I stay longer".

"Good, go!".

Dean looked down and pushed the sandwich away, he was beginning to accept he would never see Castiel again. It still hurt to think of him, he still dreamed of him and he missed him like crazy but he knew it was all hopeless.

"I'm going to quit my job" he told Sam.

"What? Why?".

"Because I can't do it, Sheila is a bitch, a nice one when she wants to be but I can't do it any more, I want something new".

"Quitting a job isn't that simple any more Dean, where would you work?".

"I'll find somewhere and I will look at the streets".

Sam smirked at his words and shrugged. "Your choice".

Castiel spun in a circle and looked around the apartment in wonder.

"It's...nice" David muttered, Castiel flashing him a look and smirking in amusement.

"It's not the best in the world but I guess it will do".

"Liar, look just take me up on my offer".

"What and move into your spare room, you don't want me around David".

David smirked at his back. "I need a new flatmate and why not you, you are looking for somewhere to live and I won't charge you like $500 a month for this place".

"I know but..".

"But nothing, just do it".

"Okay I will stay for a while until I find a job and get more settled".

"Perfect" David said and smiled smugly.

~0~

"Quitting! Why would you want to do that?" Sheila cried as he handed in his notice.

"Because its time for something more and you can't give me that unless you want to give me your job?".

She scoffed and looked down at it in horror.

"Hold on this isn't about relationship troubles is it?".

"No? Why...why would you think that?".

She shrugged and inspected her nails. "Because I saw him before walking by, with a man in tow with him they looked...cosy".

Dean could his his heart rate go up as he glared at her, she smirked at him.

"I'll email you your letters, goodbye Mr Winchester".

He swallowed and walked out as he stood outside and stared into nothing, Castiel was back in the area and it seemed with a new man. He wasn't surprised and he hadn't spoken or seen him since, he was kinda glad he found someone who wouldn't cheat on him.

So he had quit the job and went back home, there he drank himself silly and slept it off before repeating it again and again for a week. Sam called him and he lied he hadn't touched a drop to keep his peace of mind and promised he wouldn't. But the thought of Castiel being with another man drove him towards it and when he ran out of the alcohol there he headed out.

He went to a bar and ordered a beer and drank it down fast, the alcohol hitting his blood stream as he got another one.

He sat there until closing time and his money ran out as he wallowed there and started to walk home humming to himself, he broke the promise to Sam that he wouldn't drink himself stupid but when your bitch faced ex-boss told you that the only man you have ever loved is with someone else it was going to hit you hard so circumstances change.

He closed his eyes and grimaced as he stumbled a little and steadied himself not noticing as he walked into someone.

"Whoa, whoa I'm sorry" Dean muttered and side stepped him. The person froze looking at him as he moved on.

"Dean?".

He also froze at the sound of his voice and turned towards it. "Oh shit, oh no...ha I'm going".

He started to quickly walk away when Cas grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered and looked up at him in wonder, he hadn't seen him in so long, nearly 2 months.

"I'm just...out" he said and backed away from him.

"And drunk by the looks of it" Castiel muttered as he couldn't help but stare at him.

Dean breathed out and nodded to himself. "Okay well lets just pretend we haven't seen each other, I'll go that way and you go that way and we'll forget".

He tugged himself out of his grip and stumbled away, Cas watching him shocked. A rush of buried feelings made themselves known and he mentally kicked himself for walking down this street, but who would of known that Dean would be on it drunk. His concern for him kicked in as he watched him steady himself and went over to him grabbing his arm.

"What you doing?" he said looking at him.

"Helping you get home, I wouldn't want you injuring yourself on my conscience".

Dean groaned and let him as Castiel helped him in to the apartment and looked around in shock as memories hit him, the good and the bad.

"I really hope this is all a dream" Dean murmured as he hit the couch.

"You dream about me?".

"Oh yeah, you never leave me alone".

Cas smiled to himself as Dean kicked back and closed his eyes.

"I am going to regret this in the morning, no job, no alcohol and I think I might probably lose this place...great" Dean muttered as he turned over to go to sleep.

"What?" Castiel said shocked and moved towards him. "You lost your job?".

"No...I quit! Hard faced bitch, all her fault for telling me".

"Telling you what?".

Dean turned around to look at him. "Nothing, can't remember now...hmm what you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home".

"I'm living with a friend at the moment".

"Who?".

Castiel bit his lip as he considered telling him and knelt down near him. "David".

Dean looked at him in his drunken state and nodded to himself.

"New man right? I hope you are happy" he said slowly and turned back around.

Castiel felt his heart and chest ache and knew he shouldn't have come back to this place, back into his life. He could tell by his gentle breathing he had fallen fast asleep, he sat back on his heels and considered walking away.

He sat and leant against the couch, he knew Dean very well and knew that in a few hours he would be getting up wanting to be sick and probably bash his head in, in the process.

His fear was right, Dean woke hours later and ran to the toilet to be sick.

Cas leant against the bathroom door and watched him, Dean looking up at him in confusion.

"What are you still doing here?".

"Making sure you were okay".

"Why? I am not your concern any more am I".

Castiel didn't answer him as Dean groaned and pushed himself up off the floor to wash his hands and use mouthwash. Castiel noticed he had lost some weight since he had last seen him, underneath that act he was putting on he was in pain.

Dean moved to get past him, Castiel moving away as they looked at each other.

"I'm fine now, just need a lot of sleep...you can go back to him now" he whispered and Castiel saw the flash of pain and regret in his eyes.

Dean walked into the bedroom and closed the door leaning against it as he let out a shaky breath and collapsed on the bed feeling strange. He couldn't let him come back into his life, he had ruined everything for them and Cas had finally moved on, even if it was with David.

Castiel stared at the door and wanted more then anything to go in and just be with him, but pushing the feeling down he walked out the apartment and walked back to David's house feeling awful and that old ache resurfacing as he longed to be with him instead of David.

**Pretty please review! :) thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned as he woke up to a banging headache he looked around and then sat up as he remembered Cas being here last night.

"Oh my god no" he murmured as he clutched his forehead.

He had pushed him away and Cas told him he was living with David, his stomach turned at the thought of it again.

Seeing him hadn't helped him in the slightest as he pushed himself up off the bed and padded out the living room and was greeted by the emptiness of the apartment. He missed him more then ever now.

"Great" he muttered to himself as he picked up a letter for this months rent and then remembered Sam's wedding next week.

"Oh shit!".

He got dressed and went for a walk outside, it was mid morning so it wasn't as hectic as he strolled down and went to grab a coffee to get rid of last nights hangover. He sat at the bench and watched people walk around aimlessly as he sipped his coffee when he noticed something which made his heart stop, Cas and David.

"You must hate me! seriously Karma, God, Fate, whatever! have I not yet paid for my actions?" he hissed upwards as he averted his eyes away from them.

"You came in late last night" David stated as Castiel shrugged at him and smiled, he looked around and stopped for a moment as he spotted Dean.

"What is it?".

"Nothing, er have a good day" Cas muttered as David frowned confused as he walked across the road towards him.

Dean met his eyes with a sigh and got up to walk away.

"Dean, Dean!" Cas cried and Dean turned around to look at him.

"What do you want Cas?" he whispered.

Cas looked away from him with a sigh. "How are you and I mean really?".

"Cas, you don't have to worry about me any more...look I'm freezing come up to the apartment if you really want to know" he said and Castiel followed him back up.

Castiel sat on the couch and looked at him as Dean stood in the little kitchen putting more sugar in his coffee.

"You never answered my question".

Dean looked at him and shrugged. "I feel like shit right now, because of alcohol and the fact I have let you back in my life, I've hurt you enough Cas".

"I think you forget what I put you through" Castiel said and Dean snorted.

"That's the past".

"So is your cheating".

Dean shook his head at him and sighed deeply as he sat down next to him.

"Not the point and you know it, you with David?".

"I don't know what we are, he likes me and I like him... I guess".

Dean felt the pain sting inside him at his words and nodded. "Well I hope you're happy".

"I wouldn't call it that" he murmured staring at him his face pained.

"Cas..we are not good for each other, I mean look at what we have been through together, I meet you and I drive you away to Utah, months later I get shot, we take down the gang and we nearly die in a fire...then to top it all of we move to New York, and then things hit hard as we drift and argue, I cheat on you in the worst possible way".

Castiel looked down at the floor and swallowed hard.

"So go and just be with him or not, remember when you broke up with me to protect me because you were afraid, well I am doing this because I want you to be happy".

Castiel took in a shuddering breath and moved away and out of the door, Dean wrapped his hands around the cup and blinked away the tears.

Castiel sat in David's kitchen and looked down at the table as he drew on it aimlessly with his fingers.

"Hey!" David called cheerfully.

"Hey" he said and David frowned at him.

"You look unhappy, what's wrong?".

"Just having a really shit day".

David patted his shoulder as Castiel shifted uncomfortable.

"Well I'm making dinner tonight, cheer you up".

Castiel gritted his teeth and moved out of the room as he listened to him aimlessly whistling, he couldn't be happy with him. He knew who he needed, who he had always needed and it wasn't David. Grabbing his jacket, he gently let himself out and walked away.

~0~

Dean finished packing for his journey back to Kansas and attempted to get excited for the wedding of his little brother and failed. He just needed to sleep and get back to Kansas and see everyone, he switched on the TV and sat in front of it as he settled down for the night.

A knock alerted him and with a sigh he opened it knowing who it would be.

"Cas".

"I know who I want and I know who makes me happy".

"You're insane, what did I do 2 months ago?".

Castiel pushed his self into the apartment and Dean closed the door frustrated.

"You cheated on me yes I think I remember! I remember hating you and then missing you like crazy, fighting back my feelings, stopping myself from calling or texting you to see if you were okay and I shouldn't have! I should have resented you, I should hate you right now but I don't...because I love you, I really love you!".

"Why? Why would you want to feel like that about me still...I don't understand you Cas" Dean muttered shaking his head at him as Castiel moved closer to him.

"I never stopped loving you, I walked away from you because you hurt me and I did hate you for a while, I left and I was fully prepared to never see you again, I met up with David who invited me to stay with him and things grew, but at the back of mind I couldn't stop thinking of you, wondering what you were doing, how you was..".

"You're crazy" Dean muttered.

"Then I saw you in that street drunk as anything, you walked away and them feelings resurfaced and I realised how much I missed you, how much I loved you and it does make me crazy, because like I said I should hate you for what you done but look at me Dean, part of an old drug gang, I nearly got you killed twice, you should hate me! Why don't you hate me?".

"Because I love you".

Cas smirked at him and nodded. "We hurt the ones we love and I am not condoning you cheating on me, that still hurts but I think you might have beat yourself up a bit too much over it".

"You can never beat yourself up too much" Dean murmured.

Cas got closer until he was stood right in front of him and very gently stroked his cheek, Dean closing his eyes at his touch.

"This proves despite everything that happens we always find each other, an example me leaving you for weeks when your dad died, I came back and you took me back without question just shouting and shoving me up against the wall".

Dean laughed for a moment and looked away from him at the memory.

"Anything that is thrown at us we overcome! Because it's me and you, I think were meant for each other".

"What like Fate?".

"Who knows" Cas shrugged as he looked into his eyes, Dean looking back as he searched them and found love and pain.

"This is insane! We can't just pick things up from where we left them" Dean cried out and Castiel nodded.

"I know but if you really want to, we can try and make this work".

Dean looked at him hard, Castiel for one tiny moment fearing rejection before Dean kissed him hard. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck tightly as he kissed him back, Dean shoving him against the door with a moan.

Dean tugged Cas' t-shirt off and threw it away as his fingertips lightly grazed his ribs as he looked at him, Cas gasping a little and shuddered. Grabbing hold of his wrists he tugged him away from door and pushed him towards the bedroom and down on to the bed as he kissed him hard again, letting all emotion flood out into it.

"I think I've missed you" Dean murmured against him as Castiel undid his belt and nodded in response.

Undressing each other fully, Dean slid inside him making Castiel gasp out and grip him with blunt nails, Dean hissing as he kissed his neck and left his mark. It was slow building as they explored each other, Dean taking his time as he made Cas gasp and moan to show him how much he missed him.

Castiel climaxed first underneath him panting, Dean following after as he kissed his forehead, nose and then mouth again. "I love you" he breathed.

After Castiel slept next to him but Dean couldn't sleep a wink as he looked up at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened over the past few months, Cas moaned and turned over his sleep catching his attention as he turned to look at him.

Reaching out he stroked his tattoo gently, trailing a finger down his spine also.

"I'm trying to sleep" he murmured.

"Sleep then" he said back as continued to trace a finger up and down his spine.

"You are distracting me".

Dean smirked to himself and left him to it, Castiel sensing him still awake turned over and looked at him.

"Can't sleep?".

Dean shook his head and looked at him with a small smile.

"What you going to do about David?".

"Nothing, we weren't together Dean, he shown his interest but I never reciprocated it".

"How did he show it?".

Castiel moved towards him and leant against his chest.

"Tried to kiss me once or twice but I made my excuses, toilet, sleep".

"Oh smooth" Dean whispered feeling slightly delighted that they hadn't kissed.

"Shut up" he mumbled closing his eyes.

Kissing the top of his head, he closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

~0~

David sat on the couch with a stony expression as he held his phone and listened to Cas' voice mail over and over again.

"Just disappeared...gone...he's mine" David muttered to himself as he looked down and dialled again.

"No one is going to stop me from getting what I want, what I need, I need him, he's mine" he whispered to himself and smiled coldly.

**Oh my..pretty please review :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean felt a trail of kisses moving down from his forehead to his jaw and down to his neck. He opened one eye peering at him. "I'm trying to sleep".

Cas smirked at him as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him. "You kept me awake teasing me so why can't I do the same?".

Dean reached around and stroked a hand up and down his spine gently making him shiver Cas bending his head down to nip him on the neck.

Dean closed his eyes again as Castiel gently moved to kiss down his chest, his teeth scraping across his skin as he sucked gently and got lower, Dean's eyes flashed open as he looked down at him, Cas smirking up at him as he kissed the top of his groin. Dean drew in a breath as Cas rubbed his hand slowly down his shaft, Dean moaning under his touch.

"Hmm" he said as he looked at him.

"Don't you even think about it" Dean warned as Castiel took his hand off him.

"I need coffee" he winked as he got out of bed.

Dean growled and threw a pillow at him as Cas jumped out of bed and into the kitchen chortling. He had to finish himself off, pulling on a pair of pants he went out to see him in the kitchen.

"You are a massive tease!" he growled at him as Cas turned to look at him with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

Dean scoffed and pressed the cold milk from the fridge against his chest, he gasped underneath it as Dean kept it there.

"Oh don't you now?".

"If I told you I love you and I'll make it up to you later would you let me go?".

Dean tilted his head to the side and nodded as he kissed him deeply and removed the milk from his chest.

"Do you have work?" Dean said as they parted and he nodded.

"Yeah a shop about 20 minutes away from here, what about you, found a new one yet?".

Dean shook his head and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his chin on his head.

"I'm...well I am going to Kansas tonight".

Castiel looked up at him startled.

"Sam's wedding? It has been 2 months I don't blame you for forgetting".

"Oh yeah! Great, I get you back and lose you again".

Dean frowned at him as he kissed his forehead. "Don't be silly, I am going for 3 days!".

"I'll have to move back here, is that okay?".

Dean gave him a look as to ask if he was crazy. "Oh no, you just stay with David, It's all good" he said sarcastically.

"Of course you are coming back, starting afresh aren't we...well we need to be near each for that".

"David should be at work now, I'll go get my stuff from his.." he trailed off.

"Want me to come with you?".

Castiel nodded relieved as Dean nodded in approval.

They got dressed and set off to David's house and seen it was empty. He opened it up and Dean looked around in wonder. "I may hate the son of a bitch but my god he has a nice house".

Castiel fought back laughter as he went upstairs to the spare bedroom, Dean following him as he helped him pack up his stuff. They heard movement downstairs and looked up startled as they zipped it up and moved downstairs, David who was at the bottom looked up at them startled.

"Castiel?".

"David...erm I thought you would be at work".

"No. I phoned in sick" he stated looking at Dean furiously as he watched him place his hand on the back of Castiel as they walked down.

"This is Dean, my ex...well not any more, I thank you so much for putting up with me these past few months and I have left last months rent with my keys on the dresser".

David stared at them both speechless as Dean nudged Cas very gently hinting at him.

"I'll see you around David, I hope" he said with a small smile as Dean gently pushed him towards the door. Dean grinned at him and then walked out slamming the door behind him.

"I seen what you did then, rub it in his face why don't you".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Dean said trying to look innocent as he leaned towards him and kissed him gently.

"You are a bad influence, move!" Cas said smiling and pushed him forward not noticing David watching it all from the window.

~0~

"Oh do you have to go" Cas muttered looking up at him as they lay on the couch together and Dean looked at his watch.

"I have one hour" he whispered in his ear as licked and sucked around the edge gently.

"Or not, I'll make it worth your while".

Dean groaned lightly as Cas sucked on his neck hard leaving a bruise underneath it.

"Great, just what I need for the wedding pictures" he said touching it gently. "Hey, I went to your brothers wedding didn't I?".

"Look how that turned out, I recall nearly being killed and a big fire for afters".

"Well who knows with Sam's wedding, you can come with me you know".

Cas shook his head as he trailed a finger up and down his collarbone gently, Dean shivering under his touch.

"Too late now, anyway Gabriel is not there at the moment, he has a new girlfriend".

Dean raised his eyebrows surprised, Cas nodding in agreement.

Castiel climbed on top of him and sat down as Dean smirked at his attempts to stop him leaving.

"You need to start playing nicely".

Cas shook his head as he leaned down and kissed him softly and then deeply as he fisted a hand into his short hair, Dean groaning into his mouth as his other hand slid down and cupped him.

"You finish what you start!" Dean warned as Cas nodded and slid down him as he unbuttoned him and slid his jeans down. Licking the tip gently as he licked the pre-cum, Dean bucked underneath him with a gasp as Cas took him fully in.

"Shit...Cas.." he moaned as he watched him deep throat him, the sensation making him throw his head back as he gripped the couch and the back of Cas' hair.

Cas taking his mouth off as he moved his tongue around the head teasingly, his hot breath and mouth mingling with his taste as Dean panted underneath him.

"Oh god" he moaned as he tensed up and his knuckles white as he gripped the sofa harder.

"Cas" he moaned with a final gasp as he climaxed and cummed hard into his mouth, Castiel placing a hand on his hips to keep him still as he did it.

Cas removed his mouth gently and looked up at him as Dean grabbed hold of his collar and dragged him towards him as he kissed him. It was still weird tasting himself on his lips but he settled into the kiss as his tongue swept his mouth.

"You are amazing" Dean whispered as Castiel smirked smugly and zipped him back up. Dean looked at his watch and grimaced as he wrestled himself up out of his embrace and stood looking down at him as Castiel knelt on the couch.

"3 days and I will be right back, for job hunting and of course you".

His eyes amazingly blue as he pouted at him, Dean shaking his head as he grabbed the back of his head and tilted it back to kiss him once more.

A beep outside alerted him as he pulled back and pushed him down gently.

"I'll call you".

Cas watched him walk out and sighed when he closed the door. "You've lasted 2 months, you can last 3 days".

~0~

"Hey, hey!" David said knocking on the shelves as he came into Cas' shop and startled him as he was putting items on the shelf.

"You scared me! Wow er hello, what you doing here?".

"Lunch break, want to join me?".

"I'm staying in today" he said as he moved down the aisle for another packet of cans to put on.

"Shame! So how are you and Dean?".

"We're good, he's gone back home for 3 days for little brothers wedding".

David tapped the side of the shelf as he considered this. Castiel looked up at him and frowned for a moment before resuming work, ignoring him the best he could.

"You should come out for a few" he suggested and Cas shook his head quickly.

"Not in the mood, just want a quiet night and sleep".

David bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at him, his grey eyes heavy with emotion. "It's only one".

"No, I'm fine thanks".

David grit his teeth and walked away as fast he could punching the wall outside as hard as he could when outside, people turning to look at him startled.

Castiel watched in shocked horror, he felt now he had made a bit of mistake allowing this man in his life.

"Dean, come home soon" he murmured.

"Look at you, you look amazing" Dean said as he saw Jess with one hand on her bump already.

"I'm so happy! It's like all my dreams are coming true at once...what the hell is that?" she said happily before her face dropped and she saw his hickey.

"Oh blame Cas, he give it to me".

Her face brightened up at that. "I knew you two would get back together eventually, does Sam know?".

"Of course, it was the first thing he saw when he met me at the airport".

"Well...we can cover it up with make up or something" she said as she fussed around him and went to find Sam.

Dean went into the study and saw a sullen Bobby in the corner of the room look up at him.

"Let me guess, wedding drama getting to you too?".

He poured them a glass of whiskey and handed it to him as he sipped it and watched Jess on the phone and looking at the flowers. Sam walking through the door looking flustered as she turned on him moaning about catering and lost place settings.

"Wow, okay sweetheart calm down...relax and take deep breaths" he said as she breathed in and out slowly.

She sat down with a sigh as he called up the contacts and sorted it out.

"Who knew you would turn out to be the family man" Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes at him.

Eventually everything was sorted as Jess kissed him goodbye as she went to stay at her parents.

"I'll be yours forever tomorrow" she whispered as she clung to him.

"You already were, our little family" he whispered back a hand on her bump.

Dean looked at the sight and smiled but felt a pang as he missed Castiel. He decided he would call him.

"I miss you" he said as he picked up.

"I miss you too, how is it?".

"All stations go, I'm just dreading tomorrow because everyone will be in a panic".

"Weddings for you, once it's over and done with it's all good and the married couple can live happily ever after".

"Like a fairytale?".

"Mmm if you want to call it that, or a chick flick movie" he teased as Dean grimaced a little.

"Just come home soon, I'm lonely here".

"I'll be back in 2 days, then I am all yours".

"Good...I love you and I am going to hang up now because you'll need sleep for tomorrow".

"Okay, I love you too" he said and Cas hung up the phone.

He headed upstairs and got into bed as the thought of tomorrow hit him and a hormonal bride wasn't the person he wanted to get on the wrong side of.

~0~

Cas wrapped the blanket around himself as he read a book silently, and heard a scuffling and tapping on the door lightly. He put the book down slowly as his first thought was rats, he opened the chain and opened the door slowly and was taken back by the person behind it.

"David? What..what are you doing here?".

"Hi Cas!" he said happily and then swung for him hitting him hard across the cheek as Castiel hit the floor in a daze.

"You're coming home" he muttered coldly as he closed the door behind him and looked down at him.

**Sorry didn't update yesterday, I blame Comic Con and Tumblr for distracting me :)**

**Anyway pretty please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam shook his brother awake as he woke up jumping and looked at the alarm.

"It's 7am" he muttered as Sam nodded in agreement.

With a heavy sigh he pushed himself up and went to get ready.

"You nervous?" he said as he helped Sam with his tie.

"An understatement, what if I mess it all up".

"You worry too much, you'll be fine now have a flower" he smirked as he fixed it to Sam.

"Got the rings?".

Dean patted his pocket and shoved Sam out of the room as they headed towards the car, Bobby tugging on his collar a little as he got in the back.

The ceremony went well as Dean stood next to Sam proudly and watched them exchange vows, Jessica wearing a simple white dress that emphasized her bump as she glowed with happiness.

"I promised you I would marry you" he whispered as he slid the ring on her finger.

"And I kept you to it" she said back as she slid the ring on his.

As the priest joined them together, he tenderly kissed her and sealed the deal.

"I'm married!" she whispered as everyone stood and congratulated them.

The guests and family all went back to the hotel they had booked for the reception, Dean hugging her close as they waited outside as the rest of the guests arrived and went in.

"My new sister in law and a nephew or niece on the way! A lot is happening that I would of never dreamed of".

"I know!" she breathed as she looked at Sam who was greeting guests. "Cas should of come you know, even if it was too short notice".

He nodded and felt that pang again as he considered calling him but decided to wait as they headed into the room for lunch.

~0~

Castiel woke with a banging headache and pressure on his left wrist, he looked at it confused as he saw handcuffs and realised he was chained to the radiator.

"Ah you're awake!" David said delighted.

Cas looked at him as he shook his hand. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go! This is insane!".

"No you are the insane one for taking him back!".

Castiel stared at him shocked. "What has that got to do with you, you are meant to be my friend".

"I am your friend but I care for you a lot more then that Castiel and he is going to hurt you all over again, I won't let that happen! I saw you when you broke up, you were so hurt...you should be with me".

"Excuse me? You have no idea what we've been through together, I love him and I will always love him because he's my other half, I'm nothing without him! Those last two months were torture, we have hurt each other in more ways then possible and every-time we find each other!" he argued back as he watched David pace up and down.

"That is why you are both fucked up! You can't see that you are not good enough for each other!".

"What, so I have to be with you instead?".

"Yes! See now you get it!".

Cas stared at him baffled and backed up against the wall as David crouched down next to him.

"We could be really good together and we will be" he whispered.

"I have no romantic feelings or any other feelings for you in that way, I love _him_" he said and emphasized the word. "Get that into your skull David, I love him and I always will! It doesn't matter who am I with, I will".

David stood up again and looked down at him. "Things can change".

"Not this".

"No, I won't accept it" David stated as Castiel groaned and hit his head against the wall in annoyance.

"Because I love you, I do...I really liked you when you first started and then it grew and grew and then you split up with him and I was so happy, so I found you and I wanted you but...you didn't want me, so I made it my plan to get you no matter what! Because if I can't have you, no one can" he hissed glaring at him.

Castiel felt fear climb up inside him as David clapped gleefully.

He wanted Dean more then ever as he struggled against the handcuff and with the other hand reached for his phone and dialled his number.

Dean looked down and smiled as he answered.

"Why can't you understand David it is Dean who I want, who I am with and who I am going to be with for the rest of my life? And why am I chained to a radiator, do you do this to guys you like?".

Dean heard this and his breath froze in horror.

"Because I am trying to make you see reason and that is a necessary precaution before I move you".

"Move me? Move me where?".

"Why back home of course".

Dean listened hard as Sam came up looking concerned and he held up a hand.

David looked towards the bedroom and walked towards it.

Castiel picked up the phone. "Please tell me you heard that".

"I heard, what the hell is going on?".

"He's deranged that is what is happening, get back now!" he hissed as he watched the bedroom.

"I'm coming, I love you okay".

"I know".

Castiel hung up quickly and pocketed his phone, as deranged as David was, he was also stupid.

Dean turned to Sam and ran a hand through his hair looking slightly panicked and realised how far away he actually was, it would be hours before he could get there.

"I need to go back now! David has Cas and apparently has gone on a mad one thinking Cas is now his".

Sam nodded and ran back inside as he grabbed the keys and handed them to him.

"Go, get a plane, hijack one if you have too".

"Oh thanks Sammy and have a great honeymoon" he winked as he ran to the car and started it.

"Why is it always frigging us!" he muttered angrily to himself as he sped out and all the way to the airport.

He arrived and parked the car, texting Sam the details as he ran towards the airport and looked up at the board for flights. He cocked his head in approval as he seen one arriving in 40 minutes as he went to get a ticket, remembering to take his passport out of the car as he patted it and shown it to the woman.

"I'm coming Cas".

~0~

"You get me out of this, I am going to punch you so hard" Castiel muttered as he watched him pack his belongings.

"Oh I don't think you will" he said waving a knife at him.

"You would really stab or kill me?".

David turned towards him and nodded with a wide smile. "Oh yes darling, or maybe I'll just use it on Dean, he can't have you while I'm around".

"I'm not yours for the taking! You need help David, serious help".

"Don't say that!" he shouted suddenly as he charged forward and pressed the knife to his neck. Castiel gasping a little under it as he watched his eyes flash dangerously.

"My parents said that to me, always! They never understood me!".

"So why are you taking it out on me? You must know deep down this is insane, what you take me and expect me to be with you, love you?".

David shrugged as he removed the knife carefully and looked around flicking his blonde hair away.

"In time you will grow to love me".

Castiel shook his head slightly still baffled by his notion that everything would be alright and he would eventually love him.

"Move on David, I mean...there is someone out there for you".

"He's you" he whispered.

"No, no David not me, someone else...a man or a woman who will love you unconditionally and will never stop...you can't force someone to love you, it doesn't work like that!".

David crouched down and glared at him furiously.

"No one will! You have no idea what my childhood was like, how the kids at school treated me, how my first girlfriend cheated on me, my last boyfriend went out with me out of pity!" he yelled at him.

David suddenly broke down in tears and moved away as he curled up into a ball and Castiel watched him feeling pity and very scared as he watched him.

Dean watched outside as he travelled back to the apartment in a taxi, he handled his phone and dare not ring him as he knew it would make a sound alert him, he did the opposite and called the police.

"Yeah hello, I need the police for the Adamson building and apartment 56 immediately, my boyfriend is being held against his will by a deranged man".

"Your name".

"Dean Winchester and that's all your getting" he said and hung up the building. "Go faster mate".

He looked up at the building as he sprinted in and up the stairs taking two at a time as he climbed to the top and feeling out of breath he looked at his door and wanting a dramatic entrance like in the films he thought, he kicked the door in.

David who was still on the floor looked up at him startled as Dean walked in looking at him in pure fury.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?".

He looked over to Cas and crouched down as he grazed his cheek softly with the back of his hand in relief and turned back to David who was stood up with red rimmed eyes.

"Get away from him" he whispered as he pointed the knife towards him.

Dean stood in front of him protectively and shook his head at him as he looked him up and down.

"Like I said, what the fuck do you think you're doing you crazy little man! Who the hell do you think you are chaining him to a radiator and coming into _our_ apartment! I swear to god, I have had it up to here with this unnecessary bullshit in our lives!" Dean growled as he pointed a threatening finger at him.

"You are no good for him, you hurt him like he is nothing to you...cheating on him, arguing with him! I've heard all about it" David yelled.

"He is everything to me and do you really think I am going to listen to you? I knew their was something wrong with you from the moment I met you all them years ago...get the fuck out of here before the police arrive".

David looked frightened as he mentioned that and then gritted his teeth.

"Well...I suppose I have nothing to lose now do I" he whispered as he moved towards him with the knife.

"Dean!" Cas cried as Dean backed away slightly and looked down at him as he struggled against the handcuff. With one leg he surprised David as tripped him over, Dean diving forward and attempting to wrestle the knife out of his hand but with no luck as David slashed the air and cut across Dean's palm.

Dean gasped in pain as he backed away and clutched his hand and David stood up looking at the blood on the knife.

"Oh this is just for starters" he grinned at Dean. Castiel looking at him in fear and David in hatred as Dean clutched his bloody hand and with his eyes declared war.

"Bring it on you crazy son of a bitch".

**Hehe! Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

David moved towards Castiel and unlocked the handcuffs, dragging him to his feet as Cas looked at Dean in fear as he watched the blood drip off his hand and felt the knife being pressed against his throat.

"Do anything and I won't hesitate to kill him" he breathed in his ear and shoved him into the kitchen and stood to turn and look at Dean.

"You get away from him" Dean warned as he walked towards him, David advancing on him with the knife a warning in his eye.

"Oh really? You going to stab me well go ahead and do it...but I would think of the consequences first".

Castiel stared at him horrified as David pressed the tip of the knife against his heart, cocking his head in wonder.

"What consequences?".

"You want Castiel right? Well he loves me, how do you think he would feel if you killed me right here and now...do you think he would come running into your arms?".

"Dean.." Cas muttered as he watched David clench his fist in anger, Dean turning to look at him softly.

They could hear the whir of the police arriving as David looked towards the window and back towards Dean who grinned at him.

David kicked the back of his leg unexpectedly, Dean crashing to the floor in a gasp as David crouched over him and slit across his chest.

"Nothing to lose".

Dean cried out in pain as he stared him down, Castiel shaking his head as he opened a drawer carefully and took out a kitchen knife. Approaching him from behind, he pressed the knife against his back.

"Oh but I do" Cas said and grabbing the back of his hair, he dragged him up and punched him hard across the jaw as David sprawled across the floor.

Castiel throwing the knife across the room and picking up Dean gently as he looked at his wounds, David got up slowly as he wiped his chin.

"Castiel! How could you? I am meant to be your friend and I love you! Like I said I have nothing to lose so.." he said and approached them with a determined look in his eye as Castiel went in front of him protectively looking at the knife, Dean wrapping his hands around his waist as he backed them away.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word David, love? This isn't love!" Castiel shouted.

The door swung open as police flooded into the place and tackled David to the ground. He let out an agonised grunt as he looked up at them.

"I won't let you do this!" he screamed as the handcuffed him.

"Yeah see you in 20 years and tell me again" Dean yelled at him as they took him out and he clutched his chest in pain, hissing as he aggravated it. Castiel turning in his arms as he inspected the wound and blinked back the tears.

"I thought he was going to kill you".

"3 times my life has now been threatened, all thanks to you!" he muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

"You should run away right now and never look back, I am a major bad luck charm, I attract the bad guys and nearly get the one I love killed 3 times!".

Dean nodded in agreement as he ignored the pain and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him as he kissed softly down the side of his face, inhaling his scent and feeling the warmth of his body against his.

"I didn't just do all that and injure myself for nothing, me and you are one hell of a team! I mean we could write a book of our adventures".

Castiel smirked as he kissed under his jaw and sighed happily.

"I'm just glad you are here" he muttered as he leaned up and kissed him gently.

"We have a few questions" a woman asked interrupting them.

"All you need to know is that man is David Croft, deranged, both known him for about 2 years and he is hopelessly in love with this one here! We broke up, David took him in and we reunited and little old David over there got it in to his stupid mind that Cas was his, kidnapped him in his own home and then tried to kill us" Dean said as the woman looked at him surprised. "Satisfied?".

"Do you need medical treatment for your wounds?".

"Yes".

A paramedic came in and sat him down as she tore open his shirt and cleaned the wound.

"Not too deep on both wounds, might be a bit of scarring afterwards but nothing extreme".

"Battle wounds!" Dean cried and she smiled at him as she bandaged up his chest and hand.

"There you go, be easy on them tonight" she said giving him a knowing look as she nodded at the policewomen and walked out.

"We'll be in touch".

Dean nodded and closed the door behind them and turned to look at him.

"We are never leaving this flat again".

Castiel smirked and nodded as he held out his arms for him and hugged him close stroking the back of his hair soothingly. Dean leaned his forehead against his with a sigh before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"What do you want to do now?".

Cas gave him suggestive eyes and kissed him, Dean spinning him around and pushing him onto the couch.

"She told me to be easy on them" Dean said and bit down on his bottom lip lightly making Cas groan and tug him closer.

"I need you, I want you now" he pleaded stirring arousal in Dean as he removed their clothing.

Cas wrapped his legs around his waist as they kissed passionately.

"We don't have lube, this will hurt" Dean murmured against his lips.

"Don't care" he groaned as Dean positioned himself against him as he slid inside him, he was hot and tight around his member, Cas groaning as he filled him and thrusting up towards him.

Dean bit down on his neck as he sucked the blood to the surface as he thrusted into him slowly. Castiel closing his eyes in pleasure as he gasped and clung to him harder, dragging his nails down his back.

"You're mine" Dean whispered as he kissed him again tasting Cas' familiar taste and the salt of his sweat. Cas panted into his mouth as Dean stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"D-Dean.." Cas cried as he cummed hard into his waiting hand and on their stomachs, Dean following after muffled against Cas' throat as he collapsed against him breathing hard. Grabbing his top he wiped his hand on it and cleaned them up, before removing himself and lying back against the couch feeling very tired.

Cas got up slowly and lay down against his chest closing his eyes as Dean drew on his back in soft motions.

"I forgot to say, welcome back" Castiel muttered.

Dean laughed lightly and nuzzled the top of his hair.

"I think that right there was a welcome home present and that whole David thing was nothing, I still can't get over that happening".

"It's my fault".

"What? Don't be silly".

"It is! I knew of his feelings and I never said anything, though I made it perfectly clear that I was in a relationship with you at the start and that I loved you but he wouldn't believe it..".

Dean shrugged underneath him confused. "It doesn't matter, he is still a confused and crazy man who when I came in was crying in a ball?".

"I told him he needed help and he flipped out and then started to cry" he shuddered and Dean held him closer.

"Well he's gone now, hopefully locked in a mental hospital".

Castiel nodded and bit his lip as he considered something to himself, he needed to get out of New York and he knew where they had to go back too. Castiel peeked a look up at Dean who had his eyes closed dozing and knew he had to tell him one way or the other.

Later on when they had showered and Dean was cooking in the kitchen, Cas on the couch with a book considering how to tell him as he put it down and looked at him.

"Dean" Cas began as he turned to look at him. "We need to get out of here".

His brow furrowed as he looked at Cas confused.

"You mean this place or..".

"New York, I want to go back to Kansas".

"Seriously?".

"Yes, I don't feel safe here any more and wouldn't you rather be around your family and friends then here? I mean in a few months, Jess will have the baby and I want you in their life".

Dean groaned as he leant against the counter and looked at him.

"You are right, I mean I have no job any more and I want to be there for them but Kansas really?".

"Yes! I want to do this, please Dean?".

Dean stared at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"Let's go back home".

~0~

"Brilliant!" Sam explained when Dean phoned to tell him.

"He has to quit his job first and we have to arrange everything but yeah, we are moving back after this whole David incident".

"Again brilliant! Where you staying?".

"We called Gabriel who said it's fine to stay with him as he is with his girlfriend most of the time".

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jess and Bobby!".

Castiel came in through the door and smiled at him as Dean ended the call and looked to him.

"How did it go".

"2 weeks notice handed in, I can't wait to back!" he cried wrapping his hands around the side of his neck and kissing him before going to the fridge.

"You sure Gabriel is fine with me and you staying at his".

"More then delighted, he just wants me back, he freaked over the David thing".

"Well we'll get a job and save for a house we can rent!".

"Ah planned our future already" Cas smirked as he sipped his drink and looked over at him with adoring eyes.

"Someone has to and why not me?".

"I might trade you in for a younger model when we're older".

Dean raised his eyebrows and tugged him over. "Really, well they'll have to put up a huge fight because I have battled fires, deranged men and injuries unimaginable...I am prepared for anything! You're mine" he whispered in his ear gently as he wrapped his arms around him.

Cas closed his eyes with a smile. "I would like to see that happen, fighting over me would be kind of fun to watch but don't worry that will never happen, I am all yours".

"Good".

Dean kissed his forehead softly as he held him closer in relief that they were still together and mostly unharmed.

"Lets starting packing" he grinned as Castiel grimaced and followed him into the bedroom and looked forward to getting out of there.

**2 more chapters I think ;) ha, pretty please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel looked at his brother and hugged him tightly. "God I have missed you! You including!" he said nodding towards Dean who smirked.

"Can't breathe Gabe" Castiel spluttered as Gabriel stepped back and looked at them.

"But on serious terms, you two seriously attract the wrong people, just stay locked in a room for the rest of your life and order food for gods sake".

"I would if I could" he said flashing Cas a look as he walked in.

"This it?" Gabriel said looking at all their stuff.

"Yes, we left the furniture and that because it wasn't really ours but all our possessions are here with us".

Gabriel grabbed some of it and took it in as Castiel looked around in shock. "It's not changed at all! Surely Hannah would of wanted to change it?".

"Nope, she is fine with it all" he said speaking of his girlfriend fondly. "She will be here soon so you can see her again".

Dean looked at Cas with a hint of a smile as they moved their stuff to his old room.

"So 1 month later we have arrived back to sunny Kansas! Reckon we'll regret it?".

"It was our decision and who knows, we'll see" Castiel said as he threw the bag on the floor and looked over to him.

"Sleep or go see Jess and Sam?".

"Jess and Sam".

Dean nodded and held out his hand which Cas gladly took as they set out to Bobby's.

"It's strange, I was here like a month ago and because we are back it's like everything has changed" Dean said as they walked down the path towards the house.

"Well it has in a way, technically its been 3 years for me, I mean look at the park, knocked down and built up again".

They walked up to the house and were both startled when a heavily pregnant Jess opened the door excited.

"Ah!" she said hugged Dean who arched back to not lean on her bump.

"Someone a little excited?".

"Yes, oh I am so glad you are back for the birth! He or she will have their uncles".

Sam came up behind her and smiled warmly at them both.

"How's married life?" Dean asked as they walked in to the house.

"Fantastic! Better then I imagined, just waiting for the birth now...that's what I'm terrified about".

"You'll be a great dad Sammy, you know you will...you are going to make dad proud".

Sam looked at him and smiled sadly as he looked back towards Jess and Castiel talking. "I know, it upsets me that he can't be here to see this but at least my child will have Bobby".

"Where is he?".

"At work".

Dean came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him as Jess talked about baby names.

"Isabelle if a girl, Johnny if a boy" she said proudly as she stroked her bump.

"Very cute names" Dean said and Cas looked up at him with a look of confusion and surprise.

"What" he mouthed at him as shook his head and looked down again.

"Just the waiting game" she smiled.

The next few days passed as they all spent time together, 4 days in and Jess passed her due date and was getting more and more frustrated.

"Why won't it get out of me?" she whined as Sam wet her forehead with a flannel and rubbed the bump soothingly.

"It will be soon, I promise" Sam muttered trying to comfort her as he cast a glance at Dean and Castiel.

"Yeah any day now" Cas said as Jess glared at him and he moved closer to Dean.

"I can't do this, I need to walk" she muttered as she struggled to get up. She stood stretching her back and waddled around the room and stopped to look out the window whimpering a little.

She gasped a little and turned around to face them. "I feel weird".

"Well you are pregnant" Dean said.

"No! Like I don't know how to explain it, like I'm about to explode or something".

Cas stifled a laughter against Dean's chest as he rubbed his back shushing him, as Jess held her hands out to Sam who got up and joined her. She gasped a little and looked down as her waters broke on his feet.

"Oh" she gasped shocked.

"I think she or he heard us" Sam muttered going white and looking at Dean.

Dean swallowed and got up. "I'll drive us because I think Sam may pass out on us, go get her bags from upstairs" he muttered to Cas who ran off to get them.

"I don't think I can do this!" she said panting as she clutched his hands as he helped her outside to the car.

"You just said you want this baby out of you, and you can! Of course you can" Sam soothed as he helped her into the back of the car.

Dean came out with Cas following as they got into the front and drove them into the hospital.

"Call my mum and dad! I want them, call them!" she shouted as Sam passed Cas the phone.

"I don't even know them!" Cas muttered as Dean shrugged at him and gestured at him. Castiel called them and felt awkward as he spoke to her mother.

"On there way" he said and handed it back.

"Okay we are nearly there!" Dean called as Jess demanded drugs.

He parked the car at the general hospital and looked at it in distaste as sudden memories of his father came back to him, but he shoved them away as Sam got Jess out the car.

"Hi, my wife is in labour" he said to the receptionist as she nodded and called over a doctor with a wheelchair.

"Any contractions?" the doctor said as he pushed her towards the ward.

"A few?" she said as Sam walked with her.

Dean stopped and tugged Cas into the waiting room. "We'll wait here, this could be a long day and night".

Cas groaned a little as he settled on the chair and kicked back, Dean tapping his foot nervously as sat and he looked around.

"What's up?".

"Bad memories".

"Oh god yeah" Cas muttered as he got up and moved closer to him and kissed his temple.

"I'll get over it, I guess this will replace it as a happy one...new little niece or nephew".

Cas smiled and nodded as he rested his head against his in content. "What do you reckon it is?".

"Girl".

"Bet you its a boy".

Dean smirked and nodded at him. "Fine, 10 dollars its a girl". They kissed to seal the deal and waited it out.

Sam came to see them 3 hours later as Cas shook him awake.

"Please tell me she has given birth".

Sam shook his head and sighed rubbing his eyes feeling exhausted. "Only 4 centimetres, she is sleeping it out at the moment because of the drugs, her mum and dad are with her".

"Oh god, 6 to go yeah? Great" Dean muttered.

"I'm gonna be a dad to a tiny person, I am scared I am going to mess this completely up".

"Like I said a few days ago, you are going to be amazing! This doesn't come with an instruction manual oh how to be dad of the year, it's about learning, bonding and being there for the kid".

Castiel flashed him a look as he admired him but there was something else underneath it.

Dean looked back at him frowning and then back at Sam who shrugged at him in agreement and walked back out to go stay with Jess.

"Oh we're going to be here forever" he groaned and leant against Cas shoulder.

"I'd say a good 4 hours before she goes into labour, do you want a coffee or anything?".

"No, just stay there" he murmured as he closed his eyes again.

Cas dozed with Dean asleep on his shoulder as time passed quickly, they woke up to a woman screaming in pain and heard Jess' curses.

"I think baby is on the way" Castiel muttered with a smile.

"About frigging time".

~0~

Sam came to the waiting room beaming and gestured at them to follow him, they walked into see a tired, sweaty but happy Jess cradling a little baby.

"Meet Isabelle" she whispered grinning at them.

Dean bit his lip as she gently handed her over, Sam sitting on the bed next to her as he looked at his daughter with love in his eyes.

"Oh my god" Dean breathed as he looked at her seeing Jess and Sam in her features, Cas at his shoulder as he smiled down at her as green eyes blinked back at them.

Dean already adored his little niece as he smiled at her and stroked her cheek, Cas looking at him in wonder for a moment.

"She's beautiful Jess" he said as she looked up at Sam beaming.

"Isabelle Mary Winchester".

Dean looked at her in surprise.

"For the grandmother she will never get to meet".

Sam kissed the top of her head and looked over to Dean as he shook his head with a smile.

"Perfect".

He handed her back to them and looked towards Cas. "We'll give you family time".

He put an arm around him and they walked out the room, Cas had a thoughtful face on as they walked out and walked down the corridor slowly.

"What you thinking about?".

"Have you ever wanted children?".

Dean looked at him in surprise and shrugged. "I guess once upon a time when I was younger I dreamed of having a child but then I met you and everything changed...I can't have a baby with you now can I?" he joked.

"Who says you can't?".

Dean laughed at him and turned towards him. "You have a uterus you haven't told me about?".

"No of course not, I mean there are ways to have a child if you really wanted one".

"Cas, that was a dream a long time ago...I know I can't and if I did want a child, I would want yours but never going to happen unless we defy the laws of physics and shit like that".

Castiel rubbed his lips together and sighed as Dean gave him a look and they carried on walking, Castiel in deep thought as he thought of the future, one possible future that might happen.

3 days later, Sam, Jess and Isabelle came home to Bobby's who was delighted but nervous to have a baby around the house.

"You are a grandpa now" Sam said as Bobby blushed a little and hugged him as Jess cradled her.

"Want to hold her?".

He nodded slowly as she passed her over gently and he stood looking down at her in shock, then awe as he fell under her spell.

Sam gently kissed the mother of his child and leaned his forehead against hers smiling down at her as they sighed in bliss.

"Mmm I got the job" Dean said to Cas who looked up at the laptop and kissed him back as Dean leaned down.

"Great! Well that's one problem down, pity it's working in a factory across town but the pay is good" Cas mumbled as he typed.

"You're like a wife" Dean smirked at him.

"I'm a very good wife thank you very much" Cas said with a small grin as he looked up at him and back to the screen.

Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders and looked at the screen as Cas looked at jobs and houses around the area.

"We will get out of this house and into our own, I promise you" Castiel said as Dean kissed his neck.

"I believe you".

Castiel smiled to himself as a thought popped up into his head again and he wouldn't bring it up for a while yet, but he would.

**Please review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**5 years later**

"Uncle Dean!" Isabelle cried as she ran up to him.

"Izzy!" he cried back as he scooped her up smiling at her. She tossed her brown curls and grinned at him as he tweaked her nose.

"What you doing down here? Where's mummy and daddy?".

"Well! Mummy is lying down because she is tired because of the bump and daddy is at work, grandpa said I could come down here since you are only two doors away" she said proudly as he laughed and shook his head.

Isabelle was now 5 years old, energetic, bubbly and Sam all over. "Can I go my room?".

"Yes" he whispered and let her down, she ran towards his house and up the stairs.

He looked around before going back inside and listening to her footsteps upstairs as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

Him and Cas got the house 4 years ago when the elderly man who lived there died and the house went up for sale, with the saved money and some donated from Gabriel and Sam, they were able to put down an offer which was accepted and they moved in. 2 doors away from Bobby so he could be with his brother and niece as much as he could.

"Uncle Dean where is uncle Cassie?".

"With his brother Gabriel".

"Where are my dolls?" she cried suddenly as he sighed and went upstairs to join her and pulled them out of the cupboard.

"The baby might get them, that's why they are in here".

Isabelle looked up at him and nodded as she handed one to him. "Play dolls with me?".

"Fine" he sighed as he sat on her bed and started to move the doll around as she giggled at him.

~0~

"Still can't believe you used an anonymous, she really wants nothing to do with him?" Gabriel said in shock as Cas nodded.

"Nothing at all, they said she wants a few pictures every now and again to see how he is doing but apart from that no, now will you get over it, it was 3 months ago he was born".

Gabriel shook his head and looked at him in wonder. "You two parents, never ever would of believed".

He looked at Cas as he held his son close to him and raised his eyebrows smiling.

1 year ago, Castiel brought up the subject of babies much to Dean's surprise and had it all thought out, surrogacy.

"Just think about it!" Castiel said as Dean cast him a look. "If you had to choose between me and you to be the biological father, who would you choose?".

"You" Dean said immediately.

"Why me? You are always the one who wanted a child, I would think you would want it".

"I know but it would be you, I think a little you would be adorable".

Castiel smiled and looked down at his lap. "So why not?".

"Because we aren't ready".

"Bullshit, look at Izzy, you are amazing with her so how about your own child, our child in fact...I think we would make amazing dads".

Dean fought back a smile as he walked over to him and grabbed the back of his hair tilting his head back. "Do you know how big of a step that would be? It's not something we can just go into without thinking really hard".

"Just say yes then we'll talk".

Dean groaned and sighed as he considered it in his mind. "Fine!".

Castiel smirked triumphant as he reached up and dragged him down into a kiss.

After much talk and complaining on Dean's behalf they decided on an anonymous surrogate who would carry the child and then give them the child when it was born with no name, address, nothing. Castiel would father the child, much to his protest that it should be Dean but they went ahead and did it, 9 months later a little baby boy was born, Reece John Winchester-Novak and he would use one or the both surnames when he was older if he wished.

3 months later, Castiel was stood with Gabriel holding him in his arms as he looked down at him proudly.

"Are you a proud uncle?" Castiel said as Gabriel rolled his eyes and bit into his sandwich.

"Of course I am...any word from Michael or father yet?".

"Oh yeah, want to see the card?" Castiel placed Reece into his baby carrier and pulled it out his back pocket and handed it to him.

"Best wishes to father and baby...Oh yeah very nice" Gabriel exclaimed and threw it on the counter in disgust.

"You are 27 year old gay man, in a long term relationship with a brand new baby, they have a nephew and grandson in fact! and because they can't accept that, they send this shit?".

Castiel chuckled at his brother and shrugged. "I gave up on them long ago, I don't need them all my family is here".

Gabriel smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"How is the wonderful Hannah, is she over the moon and back about the engagement? I mean come on Gabe, you seriously took your time".

"Oi! We don't rush into things like you...anyway she is very happy and is staying with her sister tonight".

"I bet she is, probably jumping all over the walls and ceiling, she has got the famous Gabriel to settle down!".

"Right take your baby and get out my house" Gabriel said and pointed him out the door.

Castiel laughed out loud and picked up the baby carrier and bag. "Bless" he sneered at him before winking and walking out the door back home.

He walked in through the front door, Dean popping his head around and smiling at them.

"How's my baby?" Dean called.

"I'm very good thank you" Castiel said with a smirk as Dean rolled his eyes at him but kissed him anyway as he took the baby off him. He carried him to the kitchen and cooed at him as he took him out and held him close.

Castiel looked up at the ceiling as he heard a thump. "Izzy upstairs?".

"Yeah in bedroom, she wants you for dolls and ponies".

He rolled his eyes and went upstairs to see her as she skipped out the room. "Uncle Cassie!" she said as she jumped at him and he picked her up.

"Well hello you! How's mummy and the bump?".

"Tired" she said simply.

"Well we'll go take you back to mummy, she should of finished what ever she is doing now" he said as he carried her down and to the kitchen as he watched Dean feed Reece.

He smiled fondly before he walked out and up to the street, Jess answered the door and held out her arms to take Isabelle.

"Oh hello my darling" she whispered kissing her cheek. "Thanks Castiel, how's the baby?".

"He is very good, how's the baby" he said nodding towards her 5 month bump.

"I feel ill and tired all the time, with Izzy it was so much easier then this but very worth it for the end result...you going to be a big sister aren't you?".

Isabelle giggled and nodded as she looked down at the bump and got out of her arms to place her head against it.

"Right better get back to them" Cas smiled as he waved his fingers at Izzy and went back home.

He walked in and couldn't hear any crying or noise apart from the television, he walked into the living room and saw Dean watching it, Reece asleep in his arms.

Dean smiled at him as he walked over and sat down next to him running a hand through Reece's tuft of black hair gently before groaning and leaning against the couch closing his eyes.

"I'm exhausted, I think I got about 3 hours sleep last night" he muttered as Dean nodded.

"He just won't sleep, well apart from now...3 months old and he is already getting a personality" Dean said and looked down at him.

"But being a full time dad while you go to work with three hours is a killer" he whispered as he closed his eyes again, Dean leaned over and kissed him very gently, Castiel responding as he deepened it.

"No fair" Castiel murmured against his lips as Dean kissed him once more and moved away as he held Reece close and put him down in the moses basket in the corner, before walking back to the couch and laying down on it dragging Castiel next to him.

"He'll wake up in a hour for his bottle, so I think an hour sleep".

Castiel buried his face in his chest as he sighed feeling content and felt waves of sleep overcome him and he fell into a deep sleep.

It felt like he just closed his eyes when he heard Reece wailing in his basket, he yawned and looked down to see Cas still asleep as he carefully got out of his embrace and wandered over to him.

"Come to daddy" he murmured picking him up and holding him close as he wailed and took him into the kitchen to heat a bottle up.

"You are keeping your other daddy up all night and he needs sleep doesn't he?" he said holding him in front of him, his light blue eyes blinking at him as he gurgled.

He placed him in the crook of his arm as he placed the bottle of milk in cold water to cool as he rocked him gently. The rush of love he felt for him was nothing he had felt before, though he wasn't his by blood he loved him more then anything in the world and the fact he was Cas' made him even more special.

He picked up the bottle and tested it on his arm before placing the teat in his mouth and smiling down at him as he fed.

Cas turned over and jumped awake when he felt the lack of presence, he cast a look around and heard them in the kitchen, he blinked sleep out his eyes and padded into the kitchen softly. Dean was patting his back when he came in and raised an eyebrow in surprise to his appearance.

"Why are you up? Go back to sleep, you need it" he protested as he came over and kissed the back of Reece's head.

"Don't need that much and I'll get a few tonight as well" he smiled as he checked the bottle. "Anyway I was just thinking before, I really do think that this was the best decision of our lives".

Dean smirked a little at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to him.

"I think it is tied first with one other decision".

"Oh yeah, what's that?".

"Allowing you into my life all those years ago, when you saw through my act and basically barged right in...that was one of the best decisions of my life and now this" he said as they both turned to look at Reece who was staring around the room. "This is tied with the first, I mean after everything we have been through I would of never imagined being with you back in Kansas with a son, I have everything I have ever wanted and it's all down to you".

Castiel blushed a little and bit his lip as he looked down at the floor. "You are doing wonders for my ego, but I think it's half you as well because without you I would of never of done this, at all. It's hard to imagine what my life would be like without you or how different it might have been if I had never come to that high school".

Reece wailed in his arms for attention and the bottle interrupting them as Dean handed him over to him.

"Your turn".

Cas smiled a little as he gave him the bottle and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm serious, it's not just all me that it's down too here...it really is mostly you".

"Oh now you are doing wonders for mine, don't be so bashful! Step up and accept that fact I would be nothing without you!" he joked.

Cas shook his head defeated. "It's 4pm, go do something useful, like get dinner out".

"Yes sir!" he laughed kissing him and moving past him to go to the fridge.

~0~

3 months after that an unexpected arrival came into their lives.

A 6 month old Reece was lying on his back kicking and making different sounds as Dean watched him, he watched as he turned on to his side and rolled over to his front.

"Oh you clever boy!" he cried as Reece smiled at him kicking his legs.

"I sound like the neighbourhood gossip but you will never guess who has come back to Kansas" Castiel said as he walked into the living area.

"I don't know, surprise me!".

"Lisa".

Dean stared at him shocked as Cas walked over and picked Reece up off the carpet.

"Seriously? How? When?".

"Came back to visit her mum I guess, I just seen her outside".

Dean stood up and held out his hands for the baby.

"Why?".

"So I can show him off, give me the child!" Dean said as Cas frowned and passed him over watching them go outside.

He looked down the road and saw her in an conversation with someone as he walked down the road towards her.

"Lisa!".

She turned towards him in shock as he mouth fell open in surprise.

"Dean!".

She walked towards him a hand covering her mouth as she looked at him and Reece.

"Oh my god, it's been years! Like 1o I think?".

"Yeah it has...what are you doing back here I thought you moved to Texas".

Lisa nodded and smiled. "I did, well I still do...my grandmother died a few years ago and I inherited her estate, I came back for a visit...I still can't believe you're here, who's this?".

"Ah my little boy, well not biologically mine but that doesn't matter, he's Castiel's".

Lisa blinked surprised as she looked at him and then nodded. "I can see the resemblance, so you two are still together, after all this time?".

He nodded and jerked his head back towards the house and she looked up at it and saw him watching them.

"Holy shit, wow! That's amazing, I am so happy for you!" she said sounding genuine as he looked at her in surprise.

"What about you?".

"Oh! I'm engaged! The wedding is 3 months tomorrow" she said flashing her hand at him with the diamond on.

"Congratulations".

"Thank you".

Reece who was watching her in interest grew bored as he climbed up him and pulled on his hair.

"Ah you little monster" he said as he pulled him off, Reece kicking his legs excited.

"He's gorgeous anyway erm, well I better be going back..it was good to see you again Dean".

He nodded at her as she smiled at the baby and walked off in a hurry, he watched her for a moment before going back up the road.

"How was it?" Cas said as he took Reece back off him.

"Strange, it's been like what 9 or 10 years and she's different, very different. She is getting married in 3 months and is very happy for us".

Castiel looked equally surprised as he looked at Reece and gave him his pacifier.

"Lets go see Uncle Sam and Auntie Jess shall we?".

Dean nodded and went to shut the door and lock it as they walked up to the house.

"Reckon anyone else will randomly pop up out of the blue?".

"I hope not" Cas muttered as he thought of a few he would not like to see again for a very long time.

Bobby opened the door and beckoned them in as they heard Isabelle in the living room singing.

"A wild house Bobby?".

"Isn't it always?" he said gruffly.

"Isabelle quieten it down!" Sam said as he walked in and spotted them. "Oh hello! Ah there's my nephew" he said as Cas passed him over and Reece squeaked happily.

"Where's Jess?".

"Out back with Aaron" he said as Dean went out to see her.

Jess was rocking her son in the pram gently as she enjoyed the sun and turned as she heard the door open.

"Oh the cavalry has arrived, is husband and son with you?".

"He ain't my husband, well not legally and yes _your _husband has him! How's the other little terror?" he said and peered into the pram and was still taken back by how much he looked like Sam as a baby.

"Restless as always".

Jess smiled anyway as she rocked him to sleep.

"Never guess who's back in town".

"Who?".

"Lisa".

Jess grimaced in disgust. "That bitch? Please tell me you kicked her back to Texas".

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, she's engaged and very different, its quite scary".

Jess shrugged and still had a look of disgust as she thought about her.

"I will never get the image off my mind of the 18 year old bitch who nearly had you killed and who I slapped so hard she went away crying" she said smugly.

She sat on the bench and looked at him as she patted the seat next to her.

"It's so strange, I mean I'm 24 and I have two children and I'm still happily married, then there is you with the man you love and a child together...I would of never imagined this in a million years I mean look at us as teenagers, I always imagined you would never settle down".

"Oh thanks!" he scoffed as she laughed lightly and shook her curls.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I was like 16 when I was thinking that, no what I meant was if Castiel had never walked into that science room and sat next to you things would be so different right now".

He nodded in agreement as he looked around the garden and sighed.

"I said the same thing a few months back, but I reckon you and Sam would be the same".

"No...he would of gone with you on that road-trip you wanted so badly then and I would be out the picture because he loves you more then anything...I'm grateful for Castiel for coming into our lives".

Dean looked at her for a moment and inwardly agreed, it was all Castiel.

~0~

Dean grinned as he watched Castiel walk into the room holding Reece's hands as he walked.

"Birthday boy! I can't believe he's 1 already" he called as Reece held on to his hands and toddled around the room.

"I know...so who's coming later?".

"Sam, Jess, Isabelle, Aaron, Bobby, Gabriel and Hannah".

"Just family?".

"Oh of course" Dean smiled as he clapped at Reece.

"My back is killing me, you take him!" Cas moaned and looked pleadingly at him.

"Puppy eyes don't work sweetheart and I had him for two hours doing that, suck it up!".

"Dada Dada" Reece chanted as Castiel smirked triumphant.

"He wants his Dada not his Papa" he said as he led him over to him and Reece leaned against his knee looking at him with a wide smile.

Dean smiled at him and picked him up as he glared at Cas, who blew him an air kiss as he walked back to the kitchen.

"So we have your aunties and uncles coming and Isabelle and Aaron!" he said to him as he stroked his black hair and fluffed it between his fingers so it stood up,

"Beautiful!".

"What have you done to him?" Cas said shaking his head as he came back in.

"Made him look beautiful and handsome".

"Made his hair stand up is more like it".

"It looks good, he looks like you more and more everyday".

Castiel smirked a little at that as he moved over to them and flattened it down.

"Papa here doesn't understand what looks good and what doesn't, you know I'll do it again".

"Well don't!" he said leaning down to kiss him softly as he bit down on his lip.

"Oh and he's also a big massive tease" he hissed as Cas winked at him.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Cassie!" they heard Isabelle cry as she knocked on the door, she was now 6 years old, Aaron 10 months old.

"Oh look at that, their already here".

Cas opened the door as she stumbled in and grinned at him, Sam shaking his head at her as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Jess said as she kissed him on the cheek in greeting and had Aaron in his baby carrier.

"Living room".

Bobby handed him the present and also clapped him on the shoulder as he walked in, Castiel closing the door behind them. Dean stood Reece in his lap as he raised his arms to Jess who took him gladly.

"Oh you beautiful grown up boy! I can't believe he's one already".

"I know, we're baffled as well" Dean cried as Sam sat next to him and took Aaron out of his baby carrier.

"Family man" Sam muttered as Dean nudged him amused as he stroked Aaron's cheek and smiled at him.

"He looks like you so much it's freaky".

"You should have one and I mean get a surrogate and have your own".

Cas who was eavesdropping on the conversation looked over to Dean's reply.

"I have Reece, I'm fine with that".

Cas frowned a little as Sam gave him a look.

"Little brother or sister for him wouldn't do any harm, just think about it".

A knock on the door alerted them as Gabriel strolled in with a shy Hannah in tow.

"The best comes at last!" he cried as Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

"You actually made it".

"And miss my nephews 1st birthday? Hannah would kill me" he said as he took Reece off him and lifted him in the air as he giggled.

Hannah passed him a present and he took it off her with a smile.

As the little get together went ahead, people talking and watching as Reece and Aaron sat together and played, Cas joined Dean on the couch and wrapped an arm around him.

"I heard you and Sam before" he whispered into his ear.

"What about it?".

"You should do it, I'd quite like another child and I would like yours" he said with a smirk as Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair deliberating.

"We have Reece, like I said to Sam it's fine! I don't need my own, well not yet".

"So you would consider it?".

"Maybe".

Cas nodded in approval as they looked towards the little scene and all their family around them.

"Do you regret anything, anything at all?" Castiel muttered and Dean smiled at the memory of when he last asked that question.

"No, I have you, I have my family and we have our son. That is all I need and wanted...you are the best decision I have ever made" he whispered and kissed him hard.

"Likewise" he whispered back as he trailed his fingers down his face and looked up as Reece crawled towards them and Dean picked him up.

"You, me and him are a little team, against the whole wide world...forever" Dean said as kissed Reece's forehead.

"Forever" Castiel replied as he smiled in return and looked towards the future and knew everything would be alright this time, no more worries or mad deranged men coming after them, they are a team for life.

**:) extra long chapter to end it all! I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you like it and this chapter so please review it! Thank you. **


End file.
